


love

by yorit1



Series: Athena week [4]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27265222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorit1/pseuds/yorit1
Summary: love + “that’s why I love you”
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash
Series: Athena week [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988266
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	love

Athena was getting all dressed up. It was her and Bobby’s anniversary, and she wanted to look her best. She had this beautiful red dress that she was going to wear. They were going out to a restaurant that had great reviews. It was nice having an evening just for them, they usually had their kids around which they loved, but it was also good for them to have our time.   
Athena was ready to go and was just waiting for Bobby to be ready, and they could head out.   
“For you,” Bobby said as he handed Athena some flowers.   
Athena smelled them, and they smelt divine, they were her favourite flowers, and she was happy that her husband gave her some flowers.   
Bobby took them to a small quiet restaurant. It had a small-town vibe and seemed very homey and inviting. Athena loved the decor. She just loved how bobby respected her wishes so much. Bobby also being from the midwest, loved this vibe as well. It was one of the things that they meshed together well with.   
Bobby took Athena’s hand. “That’s why I love you. You always here for me, and you try to do right by everyone. I love that you are brave and have the biggest heart. You are not afraid of danger if it means the streets are safe at night. Athena, I’m so lucky that you are my wife. That I get to come home to you every night, That we have a home together. I never thought I would have a home again. I did not think I was deserving of one after what happened. Thanks to you, I know I am, and I have one again. Athena, all of those reasons and more, are why I love you. Thank you for being my wife.” Bobby siad.   
Athena was in tears. She could not believe that such kind words were said about her and that she was loved so much by this wonderful man.   
“Bobby, you have a good heart and are brave. You have faced your mistakes head-on and have learned to forgive yourself. I am happy that you have a reason to live. I know my life would not be the same without you. I am so lucky to be your wife.”   
Bobby kissed Athena’s hand, and they both had teary eyes and smiled at each other.   
The waitress came and asked for their orders. They gave them the order and held hands the entire time. Tonight was about connecting and being husband and wife and enjoying each other’s company. They were so happy that they got to send this time. They were both off the clock but hoped that there was no big emergency that they were needed on. They loved their job, but a night off was required every once in a while.   
Whne they were done eating they left the restaurant and walked around the beautiful evening hand in hand just enjoying each other’s company. Athena was so thankful that she could have a quiet evening full of love with her husband.


End file.
